battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation 925
'Operation 925 '(Persian: عملیات ۹۲۵) is a map included in the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters expansion pack, and is located in a commercial building in Tehran. The map consists of three floors, including an underground car park. Compared to the other maps in the expansion, its design has few stairways or vertical paths, effectively confining each floor as a separate zone of combat. However, it also features plenty of lateral cover and low walls in the form of office furnishings. Conquest Domination Alpha Alpha is in the Cafeteria area. There is a balcony that overlooks the flag which is an effective spot to defend the area. The outside area can be reached through the two sets of doors or the windows allowing players to flank any attackers/defenders. The base itself provides almost no cover except for the store counter. Bravo Bravo is located in the Garage area. It is surrounded by two burning vehicles and construction materials. The vehicles themselves provide excellent cover from oncoming enemies to the right or left of the flag because of their size and the smoke billowing out. There are also multiple stairways to access the base along with dozens of cars and pillars to provide cover. Charlie Charlie is found in the lobby area of the map. The flag is the centered in the lobby with few pillars and debris providing a little amount of cover. There are two overhanging balconies along with the main desk area which provide a large view from above. There are multiple staircases and hallways leading to many other points on the map. Gallery Operation 925 Overview 4.png|Operation 925 Operation 925 Overview 3.png|Operation 925 Operation 925 Overview 2.png|The Parking Garage (B Flag) Operation 925 Overview 1.png|The Cafe (C Flag) bf3 2012-11-15 14-08-38-15.png|Operation 925 bf3 2012-11-15 14-10-22-08.png|Operation 925 bf3 2012-11-15 14-14-00-07.png|Operation 925 bf3 2012-11-15 14-12-46-58.png|The Lobby (A Flag) bf3 2012-11-15 14-09-44-17.png|Operation 925 BF3 Close Quarters DLC Operation 925 Gameplay HD BF Premium|Operation 925 Gameplay (UK) Trivia *The map can only be played on Conquest Domination, Gun Master, Squad Deathmatch, and Team Deathmatch Close Quarters (8v8) gametypes. *This map takes place in a "Levin Cooperative" office building, the same company that was used as a front for the terrorism operation in Paris in the events of Battlefield 3's story. *An Abrams tank drives up and down the road outside the mall in an area unreachable by the player. This can be seen by looking out of the window at C on Domination. *The map's name is a play on the words "nine-to-five", which is a typical set period of work. *Occasionally, you can hear a phone ring near or in the office area. *The police cars outside are modeled after actual Iranian police cars (not the same Mercedes model), complete with Persian writing and green-colored striped decals. *There is a typing error on the Persian "Holo Cafe" spelling. It spelled as "کافح هولوح" which is incorrect."کافه هولو" is the correct way of spelling it. *In Domination, if one goes towards the cafe and on a cafe maker there will be a coffee maker gauge that will read "Over 9000". This is a reference to Dragon Ball Z. *There is a glitch that allows people to get out the map, by using a MAV to jump on the television located in the lobby above the café flag. No one in the normal playing area can shoot the players that are behind the walls. *There is a painting of Faith, the protagonist from Mirror's Edge. It hangs in a room to the north east of the map, in between the underground parking and the main entrance into the office complex (objective C in Domination). *A Humvee drives on the streets outside the mall in an area unreachable by the player. This can be seen by looking out of the window at C on Domination. *The "Holo Cafe" might be a reference to a type of optic that can be installed on a gun like the EOTech Holographic Sight and the PKA-S. *Strangely, the cafe also serves full meals such as ghormeh sabzi (قورمه سبزی) and sabzi polo (سبزی پلو) as noted on one of the signs. *In the game files this map is named XP2_Office. Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Maps of Battlefield 3: Close Quarters Category:Battlefield 3: Close Quarters